1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting diode, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting diode display device for minimizing power consumption in a standby mode in which no images are displayed but not in a normal mode in which typical images are displayed, and a driving circuit and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices for replacing the existing cathode ray tube display devices may include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and the like.
Of them, the organic light-emitting diode may have high brightness and low operation voltage characteristics, and have a high contrast ratio because of being operated as a self luminous type display that spontaneously emits light, and allow the implementation of a ultra-thin display. Furthermore, the organic light-emitting diode has advantages such as facilitating the implementation of moving images using a response time of several microseconds (μs), having no limitation in viewing angle, having stability even at low temperatures.
The organic light-emitting diode having such characteristics can be largely divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type, and in the passive matrix type, a device may be configured with a matrix form in which the gate and data lines are crossed with each other. Accordingly, for the passive matrix type, the gate lines are sequentially driven as time passes to drive each pixel, and thus instantaneous brightness as much as average brightness multiplied by the number of lines may be required to display the average brightness.
However, the active matrix type has a structure in which thin-film transistors, which are switching devices for turning on or off a pixel, are located for each sub-pixel. Here, a first electrode connected to the thin-film transistor may be turned on or off in the unit of sub-pixel, and a second electrode facing the first electrode may become a common electrode.
Further, in the active matrix type, a voltage applied to the pixel may be charged at a storage capacitance (CST), and applied until the next frame signal is applied and thus continuously driven for one frame regardless of the number of gate lines. Accordingly, the same brightness can be obtained even if a low current is applied, thereby having an advantage of providing low power consumption and large screen sized display, and thus in recent years, active matrix type organic light-emitting diodes have been widely used.
On the other hand, the operation mode of the display device may include a normal mode in which typical images are displayed and a standby mode in which all power sources other than the input stage for receiving an input signal are cut off by a viewer's remote control manipulation.
Of them, when driven in a standby mode, in case that the entire screen is displayed with a simple black screen, a wall surface provided with the display device may be covered with huge black color, and thus it may not only deteriorate the surrounding environment from a visual point of view but also may be not preferable from an aesthetic point of view.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the foregoing disadvantages and implementing an interior function, a method of implementing a predetermined image such as an electronic picture frame to be repeated for a long period of time has been proposed, but it consumes the same power as in a normal mode and thus has a limit in which there is no advantage in reducing power consumption.
In order to overcome such a limit, a method of displaying a low brightness single pattern other than a simple black screen when in a standby mode has been proposed, but it is difficult to expect a large reduction effect on power consumption compared to that of a normal mode.
As an example, in case of the foregoing active matrix type organic light-emitting diode, a power of about 70 watts may be consumed when implementing a full white single pattern with 100 nits on a 55-inch display. When it is converted into a power consumption amount in a low brightness single pattern in a standby mode, a minimum power consumption of 7 watts may be generated even if it is a visible brightness of 10 nits for viewers.